


Supernatural

by comeonlight



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, Save Bae Ending, What are titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Chloe and Max have left Arcadia Bay behind for good. The reality of the situation and its great cost are still a lot to take in. Flashfic.





	Supernatural

The air is cold and dry. The birds outside sing a song Chloe has never heard, and she's never felt more out of touch with reality. She wonders if it's a dream. A nightmare? The guilt won't go away anytime soon, if ever. She doesn't know what she'll do or where she'll go. All she has is some stolen cash, half a tank of gas, a motel room until checkout at noon, and Maxine Caulfield cradled in her arms.

Tiny specks of dust dance in the sunlight peeking through the worn curtains covering the window, carefree. That feeling is all but foreign to Chloe right now. She can still feel the dried tears on her cheeks. Thinking about Arcadia Bay at all is nauseating. Before tears can begin to fall again, Chloe closes her eyes. Who will she see this time?

Sometimes, Rachel appears. Every detail, down to that smile of hers. In some dreams, she looks sad. In others, her expression is blank and unreadable. She never speaks. Sometimes, Chloe sees her father. Memories, or completely fabricated situations. A trip to Paris. Car rides to nowhere. Feasts at the Two Whales. Her mother's smile as she watches to see whose stomach will cramp up first.

“Chloe?” And then there's Max. The one who's still alive. The one here with her now. The one who sacrificed an entire town to save her. She'll never truly understand why. “Yeah, Mad Max?” “Do you believe in miracles?” Max asks. “Kate asked me...and I got curious.” Had she the energy to do so, Chloe would laugh. “After this week? Just the fact that I'm here...Yeah, Max. I believe in miracles.” Miracle, tragedy, the result of some game played by forces beyond her comprehension. Chloe doesn't know what to call her fate. And she probably never will.


End file.
